Evolution of touch
by Hoges2218
Summary: Luna, Harry, Ron and Ginny take time to reflect on Hermione and Severus's relationship.


_This is a short series of one shots that shows the evolution of Hermione and Severus's relationship and the way they touch. Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Luna**

She noticed it fairly quickly. Despite what everyone thinks, Luna is a Ravenclaw for a reason.

The first thing she noticed was the way his eyes softened every time he looked at her. The slightest twitch of his mouth and drop of his eyebrows. She had noticed a change in him earlier but thought perhaps he was just relaxed due to the war being over. I mean, everyone was happier now.

But no, this was something more. This was a man who had always avoided being around other people as much as possible. Yet here he was at the Hogwarts Alumi Christmas party (looking quite handsome she might add) shooting glances in Hermiones direction with a look of admiration in his eyes.

Luna was about to turn her eyes off from him towards the refreshment table when she noticed his eyes suddenly drop a foot or too. His tongue flicked out to meet his bottom lip as Luna followed his gaze to see him staring directly at Hermione arse. She was wearing a wonderfully sleek gown that clung to her body in all the right places, Luna couldn't blame the man.

Luna giggled into her drink which caught Severus's attention as he regretfully dragged his eyes off of Hermione. Realizing she had caught him, he nervously coughed and took another sip of his drink looking everywhere but in Hermione's direction.

'It's ok Professor your secret is safe with me'.

A strangle noise came out of his throat before he let out a slow breath and spoke quietly 'Thank you, Miss Lovegood'.

'For what it's worth Professor I think you'd have a good chance. Plenty of men have been trying to get her attention but I don't think anyone has come close yet. It'll take a special man to capture Hermione Granger.'

Severus didn't respond and when Luna looked up to meet his eyes she found them firmly fixed on Hermione again. Although this time back on her face.

She knew what a man looked like when he was falling for a woman. And oh boy did Severus Snape have that look.

It didn't unnoticed to Luna either that they both seemed to disappear from the party at the same time. Curious. Maybe there was a reason why all her other suitors had fallen so flat so quickly.

* * *

 **Harry**

He didn't like thinking about, or hearing about it so he was definitely glad he didn't have to see it!

They'd been together for a year now yet whenever he saw them together it still didn't quite sit well with him. But he was happy for them! Both of them, he truly was. It just always felt weird knowing his best friend and former Professor were together.

Like together together. In a relationship. Co-inhabiting. Sleeping in the same bed. Oh god Harry don't think about that.

At the start Sna- no Severus seemed extremely uncomfortable being around Hermione's friends. Harry can still remember the look of distress on the Professors face as he sat around the Weasley's table for Arthurs birthday. But he sat there without complaint the whole night next to Hermione as she progressively got louder and louder whilst the butterbeer flowed through her.

That was the first time he'd seen Severus touch her. Hermione had stumbled over her chair as she got up to go to the rest room and his arm had instinctively grabbed her waist to stop her from falling. He quickly let go of her once she had her balance and she squeezed his shoulder with a giggle. Severus turned back forwards in his chair and met Harry's eyes over the table while all the others continued to talk, apparently missing the mishap completely. With a nervous gulp Severus reached for his drink and took a long guzzle, shifting his eyes back to the table in front of him.

As much as Harry thought it was strange that they were together he had to admit it was endearing to know that Severus could hold his nerve in front of Voldemort but became a bundle of nerves around Hermione's friends.

Since then he had only seen them touch a couple more times, mostly tiny touches, only noticeable if one was watching closely. Out of interest one night as the two were leaving the Potters house after dinner he watched them out the window and turn down the street towards the apparition point. He saw Hermione's hand snake around the back of Severus and gave him a tiny pinch on his arse. Harry grimaced at the bizarreness but it turned into a smile as Snape's arm came around Hermione's shoulder and pulled her to him, giving her a quick kiss on the temple as they walked.

Maybe it wasn't so bad they were together. Somehow in their own way they fit just right and for that he was grateful.

* * *

 **Ron**

It was gross. Hermione and Snape! Was she crazy? It'd been a couple of years now since he was blind-sided by the fact they were together. Apparently everyone had figured it out before they went public but Merlin knows how because they barely ever looked at each other or touched!

Ron was hoping maybe it was just a faze for her, one that she'd eventually wear out and realise who she was really sharing a bed with. Who knows maybe she'd give him another chance once she dumped the greasy bat?

Those thoughts however went out the window one summer day while they were playing Quidditch out the back of The Burrow. Hermione, who's never been a strong flyer, slipped off her broom to avoid George's bludger and hit the ground with a sickening thud.

Snape came running out of The Burrow like his life depended on it to reach her. As Ron landed back on the ground he could here Snape kneeling next to her grabbing at her limbs looking for any injuries and mumbling words such as 'stupid woman', 'need to be careful', 'not flying anymore'.

Ron, not one to stand around listening to Snape tell Hermione what she could and couldn't do snapped at his old Professor.

'Oi mate, she's not your student anymore, she can do what she wants!'

Snape turned towards him with a glare. 'Thankyou Mr. Weasley for you input however I will ask you to keep your thoughts to yourself in regards to me and my family.'

With disgust Ron spat back. 'Family! What do you know about family?'

Snape's lips turned into a sneer as anger started to bubble from him. Just as he was about to stand and turn his rage on Ron, Hermione's hand gently grabbed at Severus's arm. The anger left him in one fell swoop as he turned back to her, his eyes softening immediately.

'What he wanted to say Ronald, that I need to be more careful. Because well- I'm not just looking after myself anymore. We- we are having a baby.'

As Hermione finished speaking there was a collective gasp from the crowd of Weasleys and Potters. The silence was broken by Mrs. Weaslsey who let out a womanly shriek and ran to hug Hermione and Severus, both whom were still on the ground.

As the rest of the clan gave Hermione and Severus their congratulations, Ron sulked off inside the house.

How could she do this? Why would she ever want the bats greasy children? He couldn't understand and honestly he didn't want to. It was disgusting and he didn't want to know anything about it.

* * *

 **Ginny**

It was Lyra's third birthday and the Snape household was filled with a buzz of friends, family and children.

Although she had some doubts about the type of father Severus would be. All of those fears disappeared when they visited Hermione in St Mungo's after her delivery. Severus couldn't take his eyes off his new daughter, holding her like he had never held anything so precious in his life.

Ginny gave Hermione a hug and whispered in her ear. 'Looks like you've got competition now'.

Three years later Severus had proven himself nothing but a perfect and doting Husband and Father. It was time for Lyra's cake, Severus held her in one arm while his other was around Hermione's shoulders while she nursed their 6 month old son Orion. They made a beautiful family, there was no doubt in anyone's mind (apart from Ron) that these two were perfect for each other.

First it took a while for them to even start dating. Apparently they both held crushes on each other for quite some time before a bit of nudging from Luna had kicked Severus's arse into gear. Then of course Ginny watched as they both slowly became more confident around friends and family. She remembers how they barely used to touch in public, yet now they hold each other as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

As they were singing Happy birthday, her own husband- Harry put his arm around her waist and looked at her as if he was thinking the exact same thing. Ginny looked on at the Snape family as Severus smiled while he held his daughter up to blow out her candles and as Hermione stroked the tiny hair on her new son's forehead.

Yes, these two were meant for each other. Ginny couldn't keep the smile off her face.


End file.
